Midnight Kisses
by CaptainMcWho
Summary: Emma and Killian are friends. Always have been, always will be. What both of them are unaware of is that neither Emma, not Killian want to be friends. What they both want is more. When both of them attend their friends' New Year's Eve party one falls head over heels and the other is there to catch them. Or at least to help them up.


She was watching him from a safe distance. Champagne flute tightly clutched in her hand and a ridiculous party hat dangling from her neck. He was talking to Ruby. Her fire red lips curled into a seductive smile as she reached out a hand to brush invisible lint from his shirt. Her eyes narrowed at the pair, her mood only growing darker when Ruby threw her had back to laugh at something Killian was saying. A foul taste lingered on the back of her tongue. Emma washed it down with the remnants of her champagne, knowing that she needed something much stronger to chase away the thoughts that were clawing themselves into her mind.

It had been a mistake to come here. If it hadn't been for Mary Margaret insistence, Emma would be at home now, wearing her comfiest pajamas while eating a bowl of popcorn, probably passing out before the ball dropped. But of course, being the good friend she was, she agreed to come to her friend's New Year's Eve party, knowing that _he_ would be there.

Now she was sulking in the corner, nibbling at fancy canapés while he was flirting his way through the room. The dress she was wearing too tight in weird places and the straps of her heels biting into her feet. One look at the big clock above the mantel told her that it was ten minutes until midnight. If she was lucky enough to get a cab, and if traffic wasn't too nightmarish she could be home in thirty-five minutes, give or take. But that might just be wishful thinking.

One of the other party-goers jostled her from the side, grinning at her from behind neon pink 2015 shades. Throwing one last look at Killian, only to see his lecherous grin directed at the brunette beauty in front of him, Emma decided that now was as good a time to leave as any. Mary Margaret would just have to accept that, if she wanted to or not. At least she tried.

Emma didn't bother to switch on the light as she entered the guest room where Mary Margaret had stored everyone's coats. She dug her way through the pile of jackets on the bed, looking for a red sleeve or hood. She never heard the soft closing of the door behind her.

''Already leaving, Swan?'' Emma turned in suprise, one of her heels getting caught in the carpet causing her to fall backwards on the mountain of coats and scarves. Maybe the champagne had been strong enough after all.

Killian just stood there, arms outstreched from his attempt to catch her. He could barely fight the laugh that was rushing up his throat.

''Wow, now I get why they say 'head over heels'.'' He leaned forward and held a hand out to her. Emma took it with a bit of reluctance, embarrassment coloring her face. Killian pulled her upright, his gaze running down her body. Emma followed it and saw that her dress had ridden up due to the fall, her thighs exposed to his eyes. She cleared her throat. Killian averted his gaze, knowing that he had been caught.

''What are you doing in here?'' Emma asked, her hands smoothing her hair over her shoulder.

''I wanted to talk to you.'' Killian replied, his index finger scratching a spot behind his ear. ''Are you leaving already?'' He repeated his initial question.

''Yeah, I was just..'' Emma said, her voice drifting off. She had actually no idea what to say, she couldn't just tell him that she wanted to leave because of him, that she couldn't watch him flirt with someone else for one more second.

''You were just what?'' He inquired, head tilting to the side as he regarded her.

''I'm just tired.'' _Tired of waiting, tired of not being able to kiss you_, Emma thought. But she couldn't say that out loud, they were friends, just friends. Always were and always would be.

''And you couldn't wait another,'' he looked at the watch around his wrist, ''five minutes?''

''Well, you know, traffic.'' Emma stammered, not sure why he was suddenly paying attention to her when he couldn't even been bothered to talk to her during the past four hours.

''So you'd rather spend midnight alone in the back of a cab than with your friends?'' The word friends stung. His words were harsh, disbelieving and judging.

''Why do you even care?'' Emma asked, the question catching Killian off guard.

''What's that even supposed to mean?'' He took a step closer.

''You seemed to have quite the fun without me, what difference does it make when I'm here or not?'' She couldn't look at him, instead she started searching for her coat again. Killian was quiet behind her, but she could feel his eyes on her, almost as if he was touching her. _Why wouldn't he just leave?_

''I would know.'' Killian's voice broke the silence and Emma froze. She felt the bed dip beside her and then his hand was on her shoulder, gently turning her towards them.

''I always notice you.'' He told her, his touch searing her skin.

''You seemed to notice Ruby more.'' There it was, Emma said it. She wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them, wanted to catch them before they could reach his ears and stuff them back into her mouth. A small smile played on Killian's lips, he did a slight shake of his head as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

''I was trying to gather my courage.''

''What for?'' Emma inquired, her head tilting as his hand slipped from her shoulder to her neck, the tips of her hair slipping over her skin as he brushed it aside. Killian took one strand between his fingers. Now he was the one who wouldn't look at her.

''Kissing you at midnight.'' Emma sucked in a quick breath, sure that she must have misheard.

''If it were up to me I would have spend every second of tonight with you, but something about you just turns me into an utter fool. I don't know what to say, what to do. My palms get sweaty and my tongue turns to lead. It feels like my heart could burst out of my chest at any moment when I'm near you. I wasn't not paying attention to you, Emma, you're the only one I ever see. I'm just too much of a coward to do something about it.'' It all slipped from his mouth like a waterfall, as if he always wanted to say it but never could. Killian couldn't stop himself, maybe because he knew that if he didn't tell Emma how he felt at this very moment, then he would probably never do it.

''You're an idiot.'' Emma muttered, her tone light and playful.

''I know.''

''But I am one too.'' She confessed. Emma took a deep breath, now it was her turn to bare her heart. ''I've been staring at you all night, silently cursing every single woman you talked with, because she wasn't me.'' Killian's eyes lit up with emotion and Emma was pretty sure that she looked at him the same way. They really were huge idiots. Dancing around each other, both oblivious to the other's affections.

They got lost in the moment, just staring at each other with wide grins on their faces as the sound of the other party guests counting down sounded through the door.

''Ten! Nine! Eight!''

''So, about that kiss?'' Killian inquired.

''Six! Five!''

''You got enough courage?'' Emma replied, already leaning in.

''Three! Two! One!''

And they started the new year with a bang. Their lips met in a feverish kiss. Fingers tugging at hair, breaths fanning over smooth skin. Emma slipped her tongue over the seam of Killian's lips, a muffled groan escaping his mouth. He opened up for her, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her onto his lap. One hand slipped around Emma's neck, firmly holding her against his mouth as his fingers massaged the skin. The other hand slid over her spine down to her hips and over the curve of her ass. With her legs straddling him the material of Emma's dress was bunched up at her hips, allowing Killian to slip his hand over the lace of her panties.

They were both aware that they had lost any bit of control, but neither did care. The only important thing was to get closer, to feel everything at once. Emma tilted her head back, the stubble on Killian's chin lightly scratching her skin as he sucked on the pulse point underneath her ear. She released a guttural moan, her back arching so that her breasts pushed into his firm chest. Her dress felt too tight, too restricting, a barrier between her skin and his mouth and hands. She reached behind her back and pulled the zipper down. Killian looked up at the sound, pupils dilated and lips swollen. He took her face between his hands and pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue invading her mouth, stroking hers until her head was dizzy. The straps of Emma's dress fell from her shoulders, the deep blue color of her bra a stark contrast to her skin.

''Bloody hell, Emma.'' Killian cursed as he took her in, she moved against him, rolling her hips into his hardness. ''I never…I only wanted…a kiss, just a kiss.'' He stammered between kisses. His lips moved over her collar bone and every other inch of pale skin he could reach. Emma hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers brushing through the hair that covered his chest.

Suddenly the world tilted and Emma found herself flat on her back, the coats pushed to the floor. Killian was hovering above her, one hand planted beside her head, the other one pulling her dress down. He dipped his head down to kiss the swells between her breasts. She arched into him, anchoring him to her by his hair. He hissed at the tight grip but did nothing to evade it. He pulled one of the cups down, tongue flicking over a nipple, the rosy tip hardening from the touch.

''Killian.'' Emma whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him even closer. They had forgotten where they were, unaware that anyone could burst through the door.

''I dreamed about his.'' Killian whispered against her skin, cupping one breast as he kissed his way down her stomach. Emma threw her head back, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she tried not to call out. She surrendered to the feelings and sensations Killian created with his touch. He was unraveling her as she came undone underneath him.

Emma's legs shook when she felt his fingers gently brushing along the lacy seam of her underwear, his breath hitting the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He was teasing her, the pleasure in her lower belly coiling tighter and tighter.

And then, after what felt like an eternity to Emma, Killian hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. Just as the door flew open.

''Oh my God!'' Mary Margaret called out, her face fire red from too many wine coolers and embarrassment. Emma never would have thought that Killian could move so fast. He threw himself over Emma, covering her partial nudity with his body.

''Oh my God!'' Mary Margaret repeated, mouth hanging open in shock. The situation couldn't get more akward, that is until David decided to stick his head through the gap of the door.

''Darling, did you find…'' He said, eyes landing on the pair on the bed. ''Oh my God!''

''Out! Both of you, now!'' Killian yelled, taking control of the situation. Emma was pressing her face into his chest, hiding from the prying eyes. Their friends were still staring, almost fascinated by what they had walked into.

''Get out!'' Killian yelled once again, but Emma could tell that he wasn't really angry. He was more frustrated than anything. Emma heard the door close.

''Finally!'' Mary Margaret called out from behind the door, which was promptly followed by loud cheering from everyone else. The whole thing was so awkward that the only thing could do was laugh. Her body shook with giggles underneath Killian and he joined her.

''Maybe I should have locked the door.'' He eventually said.

''That would have been a good idea.'' She looked up into the blue eyes, that still held a hint of passion in them. Emma lifted her head and placed a soft kiss against Killian's lips.

''Happy New Year, Killian.''

''Happy New Year, Emma.'' He whispered back, the words sounding like a promise to her, a promise to make her happy. And she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. And looking at Killian she knew that this happiness could last a life time.


End file.
